User talk:RepublicSavage
If you need help with anything, you can ask Sam, King of all 42 or Anakin Skyobiliviator for editing help or Star Wars Battlefront questions. |} Things to Remember *This Wiki will not stand for any sort of vandalism or illegal or malicious content in the user or namespaces. *Please do not make nonproductive edits. Fan fiction is not accepted, with an exception of certain circumstances. *Be polite, friendly, and use tolerable language. *We accept the wide and diverse culture, so please do not edit a page to change British English to American English and vice versa. Meet the Admins *Anakin Skyobiliviator: AKA "Anakin": A busy Canadian Admin of multiple wikis. He is a good friend to all editors on the Wiki. He strongly dislikes "The Clone Wars" television series. *King of All 42, AKA "Kingo," is a simple and easy to get along Englishman. Helpful to most users, but like other Admins, he dislikes and deals with vandals. *Sam1207, or simply Sam, is a programmer and another Wikia Contributor from England, who will be happy to help you with technical issues here. Get started Template Page - Manual of Style - Ask a Technical Question Welcome RepublicSavage. If you want to make a sandbox or a page about how much you like something keep it too your userspace i.e. User:RepublicSavage/sandbox (click on the link to create it). Ranks Here Info I should promote you up soonish, probably tomorrow morning. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 20:55, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Done. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 18:20, September 6, 2013 (UTC) A couple more months to the next rank. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 19:42, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Not without changing the template for all sorry. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 19:11, September 13, 2013 (UTC) How did you change it? Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 08:53, September 21, 2013 (UTC) This is freemna23 Speaking to Republic Savage I Presume. General Shaxizus 21:48, September 21, 2013 (UTC)General Shaxizus Ya this i new to this wiki just give it some Make it look more like somone with programing talent uses it thats allGeneral Shaxizus 22:19, September 21, 2013 (UTC)General Shaxzius that will doGeneral Shaxizus 22:26, September 21, 2013 (UTC)General Shaxizus Tell you what, I'll ask Chance Purvis over this week of what can be added to my homepage and then he can relay to you what i want. I know him from School so then we will let you know. 22:53, September 21, 2013 (UTC)General Shaxizus Yes, I would like it changed. Perhaps to commando and give me some kind of Picture to go with it as well. Thanks. General Shaxizus 01:28, September 22, 2013 (UTC)General Shaxizus No thanks, I prefer to stick with the Imperial badge. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 08:55, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Hi, New User! Welcome to Battlefront Wiki! Sorry for the MUCH delayed welcome, but I was having a busy summer. If you have any questions, feel free to contact Kingofall42 (like you did, awesome!) or me. If it is to me, I will answer them as soon as possible, though it may take a while from time to time, again, welcome! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:46, September 23, 2013 (UTC) *Um, by the way, did you get permission to promote Freeman to Commandore? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 22:58, September 23, 2013 (UTC) *Please notice that the ranking system is directly controlled by Admin-grant and not a user custom feature. This is used to tell a new user the number of edits/consistency of edits per user. In another words, you move up the rank the more edit you have and the more consistent you edit. If you want to know the requirements for the rank you desire, please contact any active admin. Thank you. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 23:08, September 23, 2013 (UTC) That's alright! A little warning is no harm to anybody. I am just doing what I can to make this place look organized. I sent Kingofall42 a message already, if he approves, he will revert your rank back to what it is suppose to be. Happy editing! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 03:03, September 24, 2013 (UTC) *Ah, by the way, when you go to my talk page and start a new conversation after somebody's conversation or you want to change and/or emphasis a topic, please add a heading, so I can easily differ your message from somebody elses' conversation, if you want to continue the topic, and it is still at the bottom of my page, go ahead and add a bullet, like this statement. Thanks! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 03:05, September 24, 2013 (UTC) No problem. I am not into banning people, and as you could probably tell, this is a pretty relaxed wiki. Rules need to be reminded now and then, but unless you ignore warning or did something that is tragic for all of us, no ban is needed. That said, no, I do not need my insignia changed, thanks for asking. As for the signature, I had help from a user in Community Central. You can replicate it if you want, but the rank might need tweaking. Or you can contact Sam2011, another of our admin team that deals occationally with technical issues so he may make a signature for you. Note that he also lives in England, so depending on where you live, you may get a delay. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:07, September 24, 2013 (UTC) I have to ask... Did you, by any chance, just adding and removing the curly brackets ( { and } ) on the Battlefront 2 page just to get one of our Category awards? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:16, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Nope, no ban for you! It is no problem, it is after all, what I am here for; to help out users in need. And let me tell you something: we, as in this wiki's admin team, do not like banning people. And you are not a nuisance, just a confused user that needed a hand. And, to be honest, that is all right. We are here to help, after all! Now, about that template: no, the Wookieepedia template is not for a wiki error, it is for a page that might have been copied from the website Wookieepedia itself. In another word, a copyright issue template. Whenever we see one, we sort of get scared, because we don't want to argue with them again. Again, no problem and take your mind off the banning, as we are reasonable people and we know people make mistakes. Keep up the good work, happy editing! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 00:15, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey there! Welcome back! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:10, June 29, 2014 (UTC)